


We "Played Video-Games" The Whole Time

by potatofuzz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Communication, Face-Sitting, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Saeko briefly appears, Tanaka's senpai thing, Trans Hinata, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3836086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatofuzz/pseuds/potatofuzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’ve got the house to ourselves.”<br/>“Yeah.”<br/>“Do you know what that means?”<br/>Hinata sat up on his knees and clenched his hands into fists, matching Tanaka’s smile, “Time to make out!”</p><p>Quality time at the Tanaka residence.  Most of it involves Ryuu's mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We "Played Video-Games" The Whole Time

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, Tanaka has graduated and Hinata is a third year. Also Tanaka has an undercut, inspired by viria's design.

“Okaaay,” a voice jostled Tanaka and Hinata to attention, causing Hinata to drop the magazine he was flipping through onto his face.  Saeko leaned against the doorframe of her brother’s room and chuckled, her hips quirked.  “I’m out for the night, boys, so you’re gonna be holding down the fort.”

“Gotcha,” Tanaka said, saluting, and Hinata chimed in with:

“Yeah big sis!”  He sat up from his spot on Tanaka’s futon and gave an enthusiastic thumbs up to Saeko. _(She’s the coolest.)_

Both boys became oddly still as they listened to Saeko’s footsteps echo down the hallway.  The door closed and Tanaka let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding.  He quickly stood up and rushed to the doorway, peering out to make sure that his sister had really left and it wasn’t just a trick or something.  He then closed his bedroom door a bit too enthusiastically and turned to his antsy boyfriend.

“Hinata.”

“Yeah?”

“We’ve got the house to ourselves.”

“Yeah.”

“Do you know what that means?”

Hinata sat up on his knees and clenched his hands into fists, matching Tanaka’s smile, “Time to make out!”

Tanaka held his fist to his chest and nodded, almost sagely, “It’s time to make out.”

Suddenly, Hinata launched himself at Tanaka who, of course, caught him.  His arms and legs desperately clung around the older boy and his lips made purchase.  Tanaka, recovering from the impact, smirked against Hinata’s lips and kissed him back.  He tried to walk back over to the futon but Hinata began slipping off of him, taking Tanaka’s sweatpants with him.  So, instead, Tanaka _shuffled_ towards his futon, his hands uselessly gripping Hinata’s shirt as they somehow continued to kiss.  Eventually, Hinata started laughing and let go.  He dropped onto the futon -- there really wasn’t that far of a way to fall.  Tanaka rucked his pants back up and smiled, letting out a short breath of a laugh, “You little shit.”

“Sorry.  I got a bit hyped because you’re such a good kisser,” Hinata pressed his lips together in a sheepish smile while a red-faced Tanaka sat down next to him.  He added, “It’s true!  You’re the best.”

Tanaka puffed out his chest, “Well _you’re_ the cutest guy I know, _and_ the second coolest.”

“Who’s the first coolest?”

“Noya.”

“Ahh,” Hinata nodded in agreement.

“But you’re still the cutest.”

In that moment Hinata crawled on top of Tanaka and gave him a short kiss, hips hovering over his lap, “Thanks,” He leaned in to the other boy’s ear, “Tanaka-senpai.”  Tanaka gasped and Hinata lightly smacked his chest a couple of times.  “You’re a pervert.  That’s way too easy.”

“Don’t care, it’s hot.”  Tanaka simply stated, placing his hand on the back of his boyfriend’s head to bring him in for more.  They stayed like that for a while, warmly and wetly exchanging kisses.  Tanaka sometimes invited Hinata’s mouth open, Hinata sometimes bit Tanaka’s lips.  Their energy always started to mellow out while they were kissing as if, between them, their warmth and power and jitteriness spread out and settled.  Hinata’s hands roamed Tanaka’s chest, his shoulders, his arms, his back.  Tanaka’s hands stayed rooted in Hinata’s thick hair.  The shorter boy, being ever the vocal type, let out soft, reverberating noises every so often.

Hinata then settled down into Tanaka’s lap and was greeted by Tanaka’s eager hardness and a sudden choked off moan.  They both paused and looked at each other, Hinata gripping his boyfriend’s arms and looking thoroughly embarrassed.  He shifted his gaze down to Tanaka’s crotch and quickly looked back up, flushing.

That hadn’t really gotten past this point before.  They had talked about it, late at night, in fleeting texts sent from quiet bedrooms, but this was...different.

“Tanaka.”

“Hm?” was all the taller boy managed, his voice cracking.

The shorter boy got a bit jittery, nervously getting his words out, “What should I do?  Do you want me to--”

Tanaka’s eyes widened and he felt his neck heat up, “You don’t have to if you don’t want to. Uh. Do,” Tanaka wished that he had something coherent to say to put his boyfriend at ease, considering he was the “cool senpai” that knows everything.  “I mean.  Just ignore it we can...just keep kissing it doesn’t.  Matter.”

“No it’s ok! I’m…”  Hinata paused and placed his hands on his thighs, grasping at the fabric of his shorts, “I’m excited too.”

 _Oh._ “Holy fuck.”  Tanaka felt like his head was about to explode.  The words spilled out: “Shouyo, can I watch you touch yourself?”

A flushed Hinata vigorously nodded.  He fidgeted in Tanaka’s lap, “So I?”

“Uh,” Tanaka’s brain scrambled for a moment. “Here, lay down beside me.”  He patted one side of the futon and gave the short boy an attempted confident smile.  The air was buzzing between them, thick and tense and excited.  Hinata shifted off of Tanaka and made himself comfortable.  Tanaka mourned the loss of warmth but jubilated the current possibilities. “Good?”

Hinata smiled warmly, his tension melting away at his boyfriend’s comforting excitement.  “Yeah but...mayyybe you should take your shirt off,” he shyly averted his gaze but then looked back at Tanaka with with a little spark in his eyes, the kind you might see when a match was getting good.

Tanaka’s shirt was shed in record time.  He mentally twirled it around his head as Hinata appraised him.

“You’re really hot.”  Hinata said for possibly the seven-millionth time since they had started dating. (Not counting any of the times he had said it before then.)  He trailed a hand down his own chest and stopped to linger at the place where a slice of skin peered out from between his shirt and shorts.  Tanaka was already ready to throw in the towel as he watched Hinata delicately trail his fingers along the waistband of his shorts.  Hinata fumbled with the button on his shorts for a moment before shucking them off.  He looked over at Tanaka, heart pounding in his chest.  He let out a slow, cool breath.

And then Hinata finally gave in to his arousal and slipped his hand beneath his boxers, his fingers sliding between his legs and into the warm wetness that had been begging to be touched.  (Again, Tanaka is really fucking hot.  He has a strong jaw that Hinata likes to kiss and a strong nose that is also quite kissable and just...strong...a lot of strong.)  His eyes slid shut and a warm whine creeped out from the back of his throat.  He lightly trailed his fingers against the soft skin, slowly moving back up and circling around his clit.  He hummed.

A muttered “Oh my god” brought Hinata back to full awareness.  He turned his attention to the boy beside him and his eyes widened.  Tanaka was flushed and fixated, already a mess of arousal.  He had one hand under his head, curled into the short, dark hair that he had grown out.  His other hand was pressed against his toned stomach  -- nails just about digging into skin.  He was holding himself back.  Hinata hazarded another glance down and saw Tanaka’s dick very obviously straining against his sweatpants.  It was quite the sight, and Hinata drank it in, pushing a finger inside of himself.  His intake of breath made Tanaka shiver.

“Why don’t you --” Hinata let out a short moan as he started to move the finger, “touch yourself,” another breath, “too?” he asked, his voice excited and sweet and coy and all Tanaka fucking needed to jump to action.  He cursed as he roughly palmed himself through his pants, still looking at Hinata, who visibly reacted to Tanaka’s motions.  And with that, they were absolutely locked onto each other.  Their gazes and breaths and movements and moans played together and lingered and escalated.  

Hinata noticed the small wrinkle between Tanaka’s pursed brows.  He noticed the vivid arousal in his eyes and the faint shadows underneath his cheekbones.  He noticed the white flash of Tanaka’s teeth as he panted, and he noticed the gentle heave of his chest.  He noticed the flex of his arms and his stomach. And he noticed Tanaka grasping the heavy outline of his dick through his sweatpants.  Hinata let his gaze linger, memorizing the ways Tanaka touched himself _(‘holy shit’)_ before dragging his eyes back up to his boyfriend’s focused face.

Tanaka noticed the flush that had crept onto Hinata’s ears.  He noticed his half-lidded eyes.  He noticed the small, tender lips that continued to form sweet sound after sweet sound.  He noticed how Hinata’s shirt had been riding up, allowing him to see the cute little crow print on his binder that peeked out.  He noticed Hinata’s muscular, parted legs and instantly wanted to kiss them.  And - ‘fuck’ - he noticed the soft movements of Hinata’s hand underneath his underwear.  The band was stretching low and he could see some wispy orange pubic hair -- an oddly endearing sight.  He whipped his eyes back up to lock with Hinata’s gaze.  Hinata let out a surprised moan.

This proved to be too much for Tanaka, who impulsively pushed his pants down around his knees so that he could have one less layer to deal with.  There was an obvious wet spot on his boxer briefs.  Hinata, now equally as emboldened, took the opportunity to get his own boxers out of the way completely.  He continued to watch Tanaka and slid a second finger inside of himself, crooking them and trying to find the right spot that always feels so sweet and -- ah, there it is.  Hinata’s eyes fluttered shut for a moment and, whining, he sped up his fingers.

“Fuck. Hinata, fuck,” Tanaka muttered, suddenly remembering every single fantasy he’s ever had about his boyfriend.  He awkwardly jerked closer to Hinata, needing to get his lips on him.  After a moment’s surprise from Tanaka’s sudden movements, Hinata hummed in soft recognition and closed the gap between them.  Their kisses were unfocused and sloppy.  Of course, neither of them cared because _‘Holy shit he’s masturbating **beside me.’**_  Hinata moaned into Tanaka’s mouth and Tanaka had to break for air, tucking his his head into the slope of Hinata’s neck and panting.  He cracked open his eyes and saw as Hinata’s pace quickened.  Tanaka squeezed around the base of his dick and let a hot breath out on Hinata’s neck.  Then he heard it.

“Senpai-” -- soft, right in his ear -- “Se - senpai, mh, senpai…” over and over again, this cheeky bastard.  Hinata’s voice was breathy and light and right there, right there in his fucking ear and with a sudden, lovely, surprising “Ah!” Tanaka came.  In his underwear.  They both paused.  Tanaka’s breath was ragged against Hinata’s shoulder.   “Well that was easy.”  Tanaka looked up and saw that Hinata’s eyes were dancing with good humor.

“You cheated,” Tanaka replied after catching his breath, and then, realizing, “Did you? Um. You...didn't…”

“No,” Hinata looked bashful again.  He piped up, “Help me with it?”

Tanaka could hear the Hallelujah chorus playing in his head and the vast library of his fantasies spun its wheel and speedily clicked to a stop.  “Sit on my face.  Please.”  He croaked.  “After I clean up, “ he amended, “Hygiene, Hinata.”

“Of course.” Hinata chirped back, looking like he was trying to be keep a straight face but also totally looking like his head was ready to grow wings and fly off of his neck.  Despite what they were just doing, Hinata looked away as Tanaka changed into less disgusting underwear.  (“Hinata, you’re so modest, you can look at my ass.”  “OK!”)

Tanaka sat back down onto the futon and rested back onto the pillows.  “Sooo, you thought about my offer?”  He was not expecting Hinata to sit up so quickly.

“Yes! Oh my God!  I’m going to burst!” Hinata frustratedly exclaimed.

“Well then, come here and let me take care of that for you.”

Hinata’s eyes widened and he made that odd amazed sound that Tanaka had grown so fond of, “That was the coolest and hottest thing I've ever heard you say.”

Truthfully, Tanaka was just quoting something he might have heard from some porn.  The real processing parts of Tanaka’s brain were yelling at him in a mix of elation and terror.  He doesn't know quite how to do this _but boy does he want to._

Hinata shifted a leg over Tanaka’s chest and braced his hands on either side of his head.  The two shared a look -- Hinata’s questioning, Tanaka’s affirming.  Hinata scooted up a bit closer and stopped, making sure he was in the right place.  It is kind of a strange feeling when you’re hovering your junk over your partner’s face.  Hinata started feeling a bit vulnerable, but he felt better as Tanaka ran his warm hands up his thighs and onto his hips.  Hinata inhaled as he felt Tanaka’s lips caress the junction of hip and thigh.  He uttered a reverent “woah” as Tanaka gently nuzzled his pubic hair and kissed him.  And then, Hinata looked down just as Tanaka gave the first experimental lap at his clit.  He audibly gasped.   _‘This is actually happening.’_  And he thought he was aroused before.

“You good?” Tanaka’s voice sounded gentler than usual.

“Are you?” He eyed his boyfriend.

“I --” Tanaka very obviously gave Hinata a once over, “Y-eah.” He flashed a toothy grin and squeezed Hinata’s hips.

“Good.  That’s good.” Hinata sounded antsy, “You should keep going.” He reached down and softly parted himself with two fingers.

“Oh.” Tanaka’s eyes widened and Hinata couldn’t help but laugh (only a little).  “Hey, Shouyo, cut me some slack, this is my first one on one with a vagina.”  Hinata just got redder at this statement and covered his face with his free hand.  He gasped as he felt the warm, wet sensation of Tanaka’s tongue taking a slow, tentative lick of him.  And another.  And another.  Tanaka dipped his tongue inside of Hinata, and it was definitely a sensation he wanted to feel again.  But not _now._  This was too slow.    Now he needed Tanaka to focus right on his clit and  not stop.  He wanted to tell Tanaka that they would have more time to fool around later.  As Tanaka’s tongue lathed back up and over his clit, Hinata could feel the vivid, sharp feeling that had been building up.  He desperately grabbed Tanaka’s hair.

Tanaka glanced up to see the hungriest look that Hinata had ever given him.  “More of that.” Hinata paused. “Now. Please.” he said as he began shifting his hips against Tanaka’s too-too-slow rhythm.  Luckily, that rhythm changed as Tanaka was spurned on by Hinata’s eagerness and began lapping with vigor.  Hinata let out much more animated moans and pressed Tanaka’s face closer.  Tanaka slid one hand from those gorgeous hips to reach back and playfully squeeze at his ass.  Hinata became even more spirited -- how could he not?  He felt himself warming up all over again, the “almost electric but not quite” sensations growing stronger as Tanaka worked over his clit.  He desperately wanted to thrust against Tanaka’s enthusiastic tongue, but he didn’t want to lose such concentrated sensation.

“Tanaka,” Hinata panted, “I’m getting cl--”, a gasp at a particularly lovely sweep of tongue, “--OOohse!”  Tanaka groaned against Hinata and it vibrated in such a way that his legs tensed and his clit throbbed and with a high, breathy moan, he came, Tanaka’s tongue readily taking him through it.  As Hinata quieted, Tanaka slowed his movements and gave a quick kiss to Hinata’s inner thigh.  Hinata felt a pleasing calm settle in him and diffuse through his limbs.  His legs and arms quivered and he caught his stolen breath.  He felt _damn good._  He scooted down to settle his head on Tanaka’s slightly heaving chest.  At this point, Tanaka was simply staring at the ceiling, agape.

“That was...fucking great.”  The taller boy grinned, looking like a dope.  Hinata sort of laugh-sighed against his chest.  Tanaka’s fingers slid under his chin and lifted him up for a kiss.

“Ew! No you were just--” Hinata recoiled and put a hand over Tanaka’s mouth.  He instantly regretted his decision.  He made a disgusted noise, “I’ve got me juice all over my hand!” and wiped his hand right on Tanaka’s chest.  Tanaka laughed through this whole exchange.

“I’ll go brush my teeth, then.” Tanaka warmly informed Hinata as he slid his small companion off of him and trod out (but not before languidly licking his lips in front of his anguishing boyfriend.)

The room was suddenly still.  After putting his boxers back on, Hinata sank into the futon, ready to melt right into it and drift away.  He sighed comfortably, but then felt the cooling sweat on his skin.  Gross.  Hinata, as quickly as one can, removed his shirt and binder.  There was a momentary shock of air and the drying sweat, but he had been released from his damp-binder prison and that was what mattered.  He flopped down again and let out a real sigh of relief, flexing and stretching his back and arms.  A sudden giddy feeling swelled up in his chest and he pressed his face into a pillow.

Tanaka came back into the room and found him like this.  He uttered a fond and softer-than-usual “Hey.”  Hinata looked up with doe eyes that smiled back.  “So I can kiss you again?”

“Yeah now that you aren’t gross!” Hinata stuck his tongue out in a mock grimace.

“And whose fault was that?” Tanaka retorted.

Hinata buried his face back into the pillow and thought: _‘Mine.’_  Tanaka joined his boyfriend and pulled the covers over the both of them.  He looped an arm around Hinata and pressed their chests together, humming at the warmth and contact.  They kissed again for some time, blissful and gentle and trailing about.  Hinata appreciatively kissed Tanaka’s bicep.

“So…” he traced his thumb across Tanaka’s abs and paid dear attention to each dip and swell.  “Are we going to do this more often now?”

Tanaka almost laughed, “You’re asking **_me?_** ”  Predictably, the choir inside his head had piped up again.  He also felt his dick twitch in interest.  Oh boy.  Hinata peppered kisses across his chest and then replaced the previously tracing fingers with current curious lips. _Oh boy._

 

~~~

 

An hour later they mumbled sweet coos and didn’t even laugh at how cheesy they were.

 

~~~

 

Three hours later, right after Tanaka used a blue shell on Hinata’s poor team of Baby Mario and Yoshi (effectively overtaking him and tying up the game), the boys heard the door open.

“Heeeey,” a worn-out Saeko came into the room to see Wario and Waluigi obnoxiously flaunting their victory on the TV screen.  Tanaka had also joined in on the celebration.  Hinata was loudly declaring that they had to play another round.  Somehow he didn’t get the memo that it was 5am.  “Of course you’re still awake.  Have you been playing video games this whole time?”  She ruffled their hair as if they were both still kids.

“Yeah!” Hinata breathily laughed. _No._  The boys gave each other a look and Tanaka flushed a bit, forcing himself not to think about everything before the 30 rounds of soda-fueled Mario Kart.

“Cool I’m joining.  I call Peach and Donkey Kong.”

~~~

  
They listened to the birds as they fell asleep.  (Hinata had a koala vice grip.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my self-indulgent tanahina fic ohh,, my goodness. Spread the love for these boys! It took me months of writing this I am SUCH a slowpoke.


End file.
